


Present Day High-school AU part 2

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Beatles High school  AU [2]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, medical discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe it seemed like a good idea at the time but looking back, I didn't know how much of a mess myself or the people around would be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go a new year and an actual plot

August 12, Wednesday Paul’s P.O.V.  
“James, wake up.” Dad calls rapping on my bedroom door. I groan into my pillow right today is the first day of my junior year. I push my blanket off and get ready for the day, pulling on the schools new uniform. After some mishaps last year the school board decided that uniforms where the best option. I put on the white button up and black dress pants, the tie is optional so I decide to leave it off. Grabbing my things and the black jacket that’s for the uniform I leave the house.  
I pull into school with thirty minutes to spare. I walk in sitting in the commons area until I hear a voice I know far too well.  
“Well look who is early on the first day of school.” I look over and see the one and only John Lennon walking over to me the first few buttons of his shirt undone, black jeans, boots, and his hair slicked back in a way that reminds me of Elvis.  
“I could say the same about you actually showing up.” I say when he gets into hearing range.  
“At least I have the decency not to deflower my best friend.”  
“We didn’t yet, and unlike you I actually know how to dress properly.  
“I love the sentiment saving yourselves for marriage? And I don’t dress to please some old perverts in suits trying to dictate the younger generation, I dress to impress.”  
“Is that what they’re calling it now a ’days.” Someone says joining the conversation.  
“Now Harrison, there’s no need to get yourself worked up, I know the only reason you’re dating Paulie here is so you can eventually work yourself up for someone more than adequate in bed.”  
“Implying something, Lennon?” George asks raising his eyebrows.  
“You’ve figured me out.”  
“Sorry not my type.”  
“You hurt my heart George, how can you do this to me.”  
“And I don’t feel any amount of empathy because whenever my heart hurts it usually means I’m having a heart attack.”  
“Well if you’re going to get technical about it.” Before George can respond the bell rings alerting us that we have five minutes to get to Seminar. I get up and start to walk with George.  
“Hey John, are you cutting out on Bowman today?” I ask over my shoulder.  
“I wish but I kind of need to know where I’m going this year, but since I like to think of myself has a semi-decent person I’ll go the short way and you love birds can have some privacy.”  
“Wanker.” I hear George mumble.  
“Don’t forget to use protection.” Lennon calls merrily over his shoulder going down the blue hall has we pass.  
“Something’s up with John, Paul because nobody in their right mind is in that good of a mood before noon.”  
“Well first off John isn’t in his right mind, and should I be offended that I don’t make your day has sunny and cheery has a night out.”  
“You make my mornings a little more bearable.” He offered with a smile. Sometimes I wonder out of everyone I know I picked to be with George, but the small moments whenever he lets his guard down reminds me. “Paul, you have that face you get whenever you think of something sappy, so for the sake of whatever dignity I have left after Valentine’s Day this past year refrain from saying it while in public.”  
I laugh at that, there was an accident last year where John nearly outed us, then saved the day by saying he meant to say Pattie instead of Paul. This led to George having to kiss her in front of the majority of the student population.  
“I’ll try my best to keep it to myself, Darling.” I say.  
“Save it for the song books.” He says departing with me going three doors down. I walk in my home room realizing that these next few years sitting in this room are going to be miserable without Ringo. I take my usual seat and pull out a note book and a pencil to make it look like I’m at least attempting to do whatever math problem Ms.Marino put on the board.  
“James McCartney.” She called off my name from the roll sheet. She’s one of those teachers that despite what everyone else calls you they go by your first name or calling you Miss, or Mr Insert last name here.  
“Here.” I go back to my thoughts. This time I’m pulled out of my thoughts because someone throws a wad of paper at me and whispers “McFairy over here.” I tensed the only people that really know about mine and George’s relationship is John, and Ringo and maybe that Stuart lad John flits about with.  
“Fag.”  
“Listen here, I don’t know who you are but I don’t appreciate being called a mystical creature or a cigarette. So would you kindly do the whole class a favor and stop lowering their I.Q. with your immature remarks.” I turn in my seat to see whoever was talking to me is. He looks like your average highschool student. Blonde hair and green eyes, average maybe slightly broad shoulders, defiantly on a sports team.  
“Look lads it speaks.” I roll my eyes and turn back around not ready to start a fight on the first day of school, John on the other hand would probably be more then glad. I stop my thoughts there my friends will not fight my battles for me I can do it myself. I force myself to ignore the boy for the last five minutes of class. When I bell rings I make a break for the door and wait for George and John outside of the pod. They are one of the last few John looking pissed off and George looking rather pleased with himself.  
“What’d I miss?” John looks between George and I before speaking up.  
“Your boyfriend seems to be a mind reader today Paul so watch out he might just find out all those thoughts that go through that pretty little head of yours.” He walks off afterwards mumbling something about how it’s always the quiet ones.  
“Care to elaborate on that?”  
“Seems like three fourths of the Beatles have the hots for each other.” And he says it so causally like he’s talking about the weather.  
“And?”  
“And, let’s hope Johnny Boy gets the courage soon or else we’ll have a lot of pent up sexual frustration with the group.”  
“Which one of us is it, because if it’s me, I swear George I wouldn’t.” He cuts me off laughing almost full out cackling.  
“Oh my god, you’re just has blind has the other two.” He says between fits of laughter.  
“Well you wouldn’t be laughing like that if it either of us so Richie?”  
“Bingo.”  
“And how do you know he’s queer?”  
“Not being able to drink sometimes has its perks.”  
“You’re going to black mail them aren’t you.” It’s more of a statement really.  
“Yep.” He says popping the P.  
“Are you going to tell me.”  
“Nope.”  
“So we’re back to one word answers now.”  
“Probably.”  
“Isn’t it exhausting?”  
“No.” With that he turns left heading towards the health room. I go to my history class, taking a seat towards the back closest to the door. I really hope George doesn’t have a fit this year during school. I heard someone quietly pull out the chair next to me and get their stuff out.  
“Paul, the teacher is getting to your name.” And the German accent was enough to give it away.  
“Astrid.” She smiles politely at me before going back to the pre-class assignment.  
“How’s everything?” I ask her after class.  
“Very good, Stuart has been looking into colleges in Germany.”  
“Really?” That doesn’t surprise me really Stu is a good guy.  
“Ja, we have a deal vere if we’re still dating when we graduate he’d come home with me. The more excited she gets the more pronounced her accent is.  
“Sounds like a plan.” I say just has Stu himself walks up nodding at me and wrapping his arm around her before saying something about how they can’t be late for the next class. I walk to George’s locker a little ways down the hall. I watch the halls for a familiar mop of hair. When I see him, his mouth is set in a line and his brow is furrowed.  
“Are you okay?” I ask when he gets in hearing range.  
“Yeah.” And it’s not that he’s a terrible liar I’ve just known him long enough to know when he is or not.  
“If you’re sure.” I left it hanging at that.  
“Harrison, McCartney!” John yells wrapping his arms around our shoulders leaning forward letting us carry his weight.  
“John.” George says just has I say “Lennon.”  
“Okay, that’s really weird lets not do that again.”  
“You want to get to the point because, honestly you’re throwing my back out.” George says.  
“Actually yes, have you guys talked to our dear little drummer boy recently?”  
“Last Night we all got together, John you were there.” I say trying to unwrap his arm around my neck.

“Well I just got us a potential venue to play at if he can clear his work schedule for that week.”  
“What week?” George asks and I can practically see the wheels in his brain turning.  
“The twenty-third, through the twenty-seventh.”  
“Okay.”  
“What’s going on.”  
“Nothing to my knowledge.”  
*End of the school day*  
The three of us walk to my car George lagging behind John and myself.  
“I think we should have a writing day during lunch someday this week.” John says.  
“It’s Wednesday.”  
“All the more reason so Friday is always a good day.”  
“Lennon, I’m going to shank you.” Running my hands over my face.  
“I could out run you any day Macca.”  
“Guys, I think I’m just going to walk home.” George says finally speaking up.  
“Are you sure?” I ask. Honestly I hate how he’s been acting since after first block.  
“I’ll see you be careful.”  
“Always am.” He says winking at me. Once he leaves John and I get into my car.  
“Okay, did you and our youngest get into a fight or something he’s been sulking all day.” John says pulling his cigarettes out lighting one before shuffling another one out lighting it and passing it to me.  
“No.” I answer taking the cigarette taking a long drag.  
“Did something happen during his classes that he told you about? I’m not trying to interrogate you, I’m just worried.”  
“He’s only been giving me one word answers.”  
“Strange.”  
“Very Strange.”  
Thursday August 13. George’s POV  
I got through first block without too much trouble the bruises from yesterday are kind of a pain to deal with, but it’s not too bad. I go to meet Paul outside of the pod his first class was in. You see a guy I have health with told me to tell Paul to meet him at the old house a few blocks away from the school grounds, he didn’t seemed too pleased with him. I went instead and I’ll let you imagine what happened. At this point you may have many questions; “Why did you do it?” or “Did you tell Paul?”  
To answer them, I know Paul wouldn’t have backed down and made things worse, and no because he’ll tell John and well John knows everyone so he’d probably end up expelled.  
“Hey George.” Paul says when he sees me smiling.  
“Anything interesting happen yesterday?” I ask has we begin our journey to seminar.  
“Do you want to go out to lunch with John and me?”  
“Am I even aloud to do that?”  
“They won’t notice.” I was about to reply when a very familiar voice from behind us speaks.  
“You know when I graduated, I thought I wouldn’t have to deal with slow walking people in while trying to get somewhere.”  
“Richie!” I exclaim, and it’s been a few months since we last saw each other because he’s been busy with work.  
“Nice to see you Georgie.” He puts his hands on my shoulders holding me at arm’s length unknowingly patting the tender areas. He raises his eyebrows has I wince.  
“Well look who it is showing their ugly mug around here again.” Lennon calls running to join us.  
“At least I’m better looking than you Lennon, though that’s not saying much.”  
“And you guys all us the lovebirds.” Paul says before giving a mock solute grabbing my hand and pulling me away.  
“Why don’t we give them some alone time.”  
“Worked for us.”  
“Oh sure only after you freaked out in the middle of the food court.”  
“I’ll see you at lunch.” I say before going to seminar.  
(Time Lasp)  
I’m sitting at the main entrance kicking at the pavement when a looming shadow appears.  
“Did you tell your boyfriend what happened yesterday?” The guy from yesterday spits and I should really learn his name.  
“No he didn’t and you want to know why?” And what the hell John since when are you able to appear out of nowhere? “I don’t mean to intrude, but you really need to learn how to deal with your own problems. I’m sorry you have daddy issues; All that pretending must be exhausting. Having to act like you bed all the girls at this school but it the quiet of your room watch gay porn. Then beat the poor lad up when he doesn’t get on his knees and suck your dick for you, must be painful dying of blue balls.” And there’s one of Lennon’s rants. “Now would you leave before I get really pissed.’ The guy opens his mouth to respond but John cuts him off.  
“Did I fucking stutter?” The guy retreats mumbling about fags and other things. I was about to stand up but John turns on me.  
“I’m not going to ask what that was because it’s none of my business; but you want to know what is? When one of my best friends is getting the shit beat out of him and not defending himself, so next time tell me and Paul and the two of us will deal with it.”  
“Make it three.” Ringo says standing beside John.  
“Pretty sure that’s illegal.”  
“Don’t care you’re our family and family takes care of each other.”  
What in the hell did I get myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

August 17 Monday John’s P.O.V.  
Humming a song that I was working on has I leaving school a little bit before lunch. Suddenly I’m being pulled to the parking lot.   
“I’m coming, jeez.” I say has I trip over my feet. “Ringo do you want to tell me what you wanted to talk about?”  
“I’ll tell you when we get there. I don’t want to risk George over hearing.” And okay that sounds a little strange because Richie isn’t the kind of guy to talk about someone behind their back. I’m a little concerned.   
“Richard are you okay?”  
“Listen I promise I’ll tell you when we get there.”   
When we finally arrive at the diner, I slide into a booth in the back corner. Ringo slides in opposite of me looking serious.  
“John I want you to keep an eye on George for me.” And okay I wasn’t expecting that one but, it’s not that unpredictable after what apparently happened on the first day of school.  
“I don’t know why you’re so determined to believe that he got the shit beat out of him.”  
“Because I recognize the signs, Do you honestly think that I managed to get through my education without being shoved into a couple of lockers?”   
“Are you implying that George is being bullied?”  
“I’m not just going on some logical guess here, he full on flinched when I touched him yesterday.”  
“And why aren’t you telling this to Paul?”  
“Because George, has a reason for hiding this from us and I don’t want to betray his trust.”  
“That’s rich coming from you Starkey.” And there’s a time where I really wished I knew how to use the brain to mouth filter.  
“Excuse you?” Blue eyes flashed with anger and maybe a little bit of hurt.  
“Are you deaf now too?”   
“Actually Lennon, I’m pretty sure there’s a reason you failed and it’s not due to your lack of knowledge.”  
“What else are you implying?”  
“It’s no secret that you have a thing for Paul, in fact I think you actually want George to get amditted to the hospital again so you can have a chance, and honestly John that’s low even for you.” I barely stop myself from launching across the table. Instead I just stand up looking at him dead in the eye.  
“If you don’t show up for practice today, then consider yourself out of the band.” He was the first to break eye contact looking down at the table. If he had a response I didn’t stay long enough to hear it.  
*Sometime later during band practice*  
So far only Ringo and I are here. Which considering today’s conversation things are…Awkward. Yeah that’s a good adjective for it. I sigh and check my watch just has Ringo stands up and walks over to his kit.   
“Looks like the lovebirds are going to keep us waiting. So we might has well talk about earlier.” He says tapping the foot pedal giving the bass drum a few soft beats.  
“If you’re expecting an apology then you’re talking to the wrong guy.”  
“Not my plan. I stand by what I said earlier about George, but I am sorry for what I said about you and Paul.”  
“I’m willing to drop it if you are?” And that sounds more like a question then a statement. Damn looks like I’m losing some of my edge. I meet his eyes for the first time since he got here. About another thirty minutes pass before Paul and George show up.  
“It took you guys long enough.” I say standing but Paul held up a finger indicating for me to wait a minute.  
“I wrote something.” He says pulling his own guitar out of its case. He starts humming a little before he singing;   
I give her all my love  
That’s all I do   
And if you saw my love  
You’d love her too  
And I love her  
She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her  
A love like ours   
Could never die  
As long as I   
Have you near me  
Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine   
Will never die  
And I love her  
He repeats the last verse before closing the song.   
“That was fantastic Paul.” Ringo says  
“Well I’m more than just a pretty face.”  
“You could’ve fooled me.” I say stretching. “Well considering how long it took you guys to get here I have to go and help Stu look at colleges.” I cringed not really wanting to help send one of my best friends to another country. On that note I pack up my guitar and leave thinking about both of the conversations I had with Rings and Paul’s new song.

Tuesday August 19, 2015 Ringo’s POV  
I roll over, before looking at the time and bolting up yelling “Shit!” I quickly get up and grab my work uniform running to the bathroom. Oh god, I’m so late. I brush my teeth and hair has I pull on my pants with one hand and sliding my non busy hand into the button up shirt. Let me tell you guys something about the restaurant I work at; while it looks like a nice medium between diner, fast food, and a five star one… Most of the staff are either, crazy, pregnant, or probably should be locked up in a felicity.   
I get to work thirty minutes later and run to the back to clock in. I almost run into some other employees in my haste to get there before the thirty five minute mark.   
“Starkey you’re late.” My manager Ryan says as I run pass him.   
“I know, I know I’ll pick up some more hours to make up for it.” I call over my shoulder, finally making to the check in log. I clip my name tag on and take a deep breath to prepare myself for the rest of the day.  
Eight hours later I’m finally able to leave. It’s not that I hate working but, days like today make me question it. I’m about to get to the back exit when one of my co-workers Tracey stops me.  
“How’s your mom doing?” She asks me eyes filled empathy instead of sympathy. It’s honestly people like her that make my day a little better.  
“Oh she’s good; the doctors are planning on starting her new treatment within a week.”   
“Well I hope she’ll get better.”  
“Thanks Trace.”  
“No problem.” With that she gives me a quick peck on the cheek and goes back to her shift.  
*Timelasp*   
I pull up to the University where our next concert is going to me. John wants me to check out the sound systems and the other technical stuff that he “Can’t work out for himself” Lazy Bastard. I almost run into someone.  
“Shit I’m so sorry.” He says both of us going to pick up his things.  
“No man don’t worry about it I was just lost in my thoughts.” I say handing him a book.  
“Holy shit.” He says looking at me eyes going wide. ”Richie.” He says, and that’s the moment when I realize of whom I’m talking to.  
“Jason.” I say kind of shocked I never expected to see him again.  
“You’re looking well, anything going on?” He asks.  
“Nothing much, I’m just here to check out the sound system,” I say, before realizing how that sounds. “For my band that’s playing here next week.” I clarify.   
“While it’s just your luck, my visual effects class is in the same building, I can show you.” With that he holds out his arm and I link my with his.  
“Are you going to tell me a day?” He asks when a spiral building comes into view.   
“It should be on Friday, why interested?”   
“Yes actually very interested.” We stop at the main entrance before he leaves me he writes something on a piece of paper, and hands it to me with a “Keep in touch this time.”

“So I guess I know someone whose going to show up next week.” I say to the lads later that evening.  
“Who?” George asks looking up from his Biology text book.  
“Jason Mills.”   
“And why is that bloody idiot coming to our show?” John says through gritted teeth.  
“I ran into him on his way to class and he showed me where to go, honestly John I don’t see the beef you have with him.”  
“Then I guess I’m the only one who remembers what he did.” With that John storms out.  
“What the hell was that all about?” Paul asks just coming back from the bathroom.  
“I have no idea.” I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's my first and probably last attempt at two teenagers grinding.

Thrusday August 27, Paul's POV   
(I'm skipping the morning because you guys know how that goes)  
When John, George, and myself get to the cafeteria, still without a word spoken out of any of us and I'm sick of  
it.

"Okay you two are hiding something and I don't like it but until we get the Ringo situation figured out  
I'm not going to mention it. Just giving you guys time to get a story together."

"What makes you think we're hiding something?" John asks sitting down.

"You're not bringing havoc on everyone around and George hasn't said a word all day."

"Have too." I here muttered on my right.

"Well not to me." I say; At this point I can't bring myself to argue about this and not when we already have half the band not talking to eachother.

"Before I let the situation go, Are you two sleeping together?" 

"Excuse me?" George asks and for once in his life Lennon is speechless.

"Did I stutter."

"Paul you know I would never do that to you espeacially with John." 

"What's that suppose to mean Harrison?" John asks finally snapping out of whatever daze he was in.

"You're not my type. And there has to be a better place then the cafeteria to have this conversation." George replies looking between us pleadingly.

"We'll talk about this at practice, but until then I'm going to go sit with some of the band kids until you two get your heads out of your asses." I say standing up   
taking my tray and going to the table where Betheny,Rachel,Joey,Andrew,Kaci,Alex,and Hanna,are sitting. Without looking back.

*Timelasp After school*

I'm about to get into my car when I hear George yell from behind me.

"Paul, wait!" He jogs over making just has I turn around and he grabs my wrists kissing me full on the mouth. After he pulls away I ask,

"What the hell was that all about?"

"You're my boyfriend, that's what boyfriends do right?" 

"I thought you don't want people to know."

"Fuck them." He breathes and I laugh a little at that.

"Lennon's rubbing off on you."

"Well I better not be rubbing off on anything after that performance, You guys looked like you were trying to swallow eachother." John says 

"Shot gun." George suddenly says bounding over to the passengers side before John or me could react.

*Band Practice*

I sit George, John, and Ringo down on the couch standing infront of them with my arms crossed.

"How did all of this happen? Explain.Now." 

"Some kid in my health class assumed right about us being gay and didn't take to kindly to it." George says looking at the old grey carpet like it was the most   
interesting thing in the world.

"Makes you feel any better I called him out on it." John pipes up.

"Is that what they call threatening people these days?" Rigno says. George and my eyes meet his holding a spark gesturing his head slightly to the door. I nod.

"Well I'm going to talk to George alone and you two can do all of whatever jazz you want." I say pulling George up and taking him to the door that leads upstairs.

"Use protection!" John yells just has I slam the door. Once we get to the hallway I pin George against the wall griding my hips against his. He lets out a soft moan.

"Not that I'm complaining but this isn't what I meant." He says breathlessly has I start kissing his neck before biting down and working on a hickey.

"Want me to stop?" I whisper in his ear. He tilts his head to the side giving me easier acess. 

"Don't you dare." He says then adds "I meant that's the first time they talked all week so we better give them some alone time." I work on the first button of his  
shirt has I press my lips to his. And oh god he's so perfect. I pull away so I can comment.

"By extension giving us some alone time." I undo the last button putting my hands on every bit of skin I can.

"Please." He says and he probably doesn't even know what he's talking about anymore. He rolls his hips up into mine. And if he keeps this up I'm not going to make it   
to my bedroom. I fumble with the door knob pushing it open and him to the bed. Pressing him down where our bodies are touching. He pulls me by my shirt catching my   
lips on his. I pull away when he tugs the hem of my shirt concerned. 

"Are you okay?" I ask softly running my hand through his hair.

"No." He says and my heart nearly stops I'm about to ask what's wrong when he says "You're wearing to many clothes." I breath a little in relief before taking my own  
shirt. Going back to working my way down his neck; Kissing, and Licking, and Biting my way down. His hands are in my hair and gasps out has I pinch one of his nipples.  
Rutting against him I come a few minutes later him following shortly after. 

"We're going to need to shower." I say and he groans rolling over. 

"How long until your dad and brother get home?" I look at the alarm clock.

"About an hour."

"Think John and Ringo left?"

"Probably."

"Wake me after you have yours and I can get cleaned up after you." He says already half alseep. I press a kiss to his head.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Thursday October 8; Ringo’s POV  
I walk up to the entrance of the restaurant I work at trying to slip past Bailey one of my co-workers. The reason being is the last time we worked a shift together she took me out for drinks like most friends do, and I rambled my feelings about John to her. Speaking of John his birthday is tomorrow and I know that Paul has something planned; Leaving George and I in the dust. Just has I put the pen down I hear.  
“You know this isn’t that big of a place Rich, we’re bound to run into each other eventually. So do you want to get this over with? Because I’m honestly not in the mood for any of this cat and mouse shit.”  
“Just to clarify something you’re not going to take me out back and have five other men jump me right?” I ask turning to face Bailey standing there with her arms crossed light brown hair up and bangs falling across her forehead. She raises an eyebrow at me before shaking her head huffing out something that could be considered a laugh, before replying.  
“I have a girlfriend on the other side of the world quite literally; So it would seem pretty hypocritical of me to have you mugged for having a similar train of thought.”  
“How?” Wow that’s the best you can come up with Richard.  
“This is lovely invention called the internet and before you get on my case about it; We Skyped before I sent her any important information.” She says winking.  
“What’s her…”  
“Her name is Kaci Hill; she’s currently studying astrology at a local University in her town.” Before I can ask any more questions she beats me to the punch. “And what about this infamous John Lennon I’ve heard so much about?”  
“John is… well complicated for lack of better words, he may seem like a dick and he is but that’s mainly a façade and …” But once again I don’t get to finish because Zack another one of our co-workers comes in the back before pushing us to the front of the shop.  
“Zacky what’s wrong?” Bailey asks she has a habit of giving people nicknames.  
“The head honcho is here so I’m going to need you two to cover some of my tables while I go take out my piercings.” He says in a hushed voice green eyes glancing around before leaving us to go remove his lip and nose piercings.  
“You heard the man get to work Starkey.” She says pushing me towards a family in a booth. Today is going to be a long day.  
**  
I groan has the engine light on my car comes on, pulling to the side of the road and cursing under my breath. Of course today of all days is the day it decides to do this. I pull out my phone dialing Paul’s number.  
“Hello.”  
“Hey Paul, how would you feel about coming to pick me up off the side of the road, in the middle of a sketchy area?” I ask looking around noticing some of the abandon buildings and some back roads that aren’t paved.  
“So in other words you’re next to that weird building that John claims is haunted and your car is fucked.”  
“I think it just got overheated but I still don’t want to wait here for it to cool down.”  
“Okay I’ll be there before too long.”  
Turns out I only had to wait ten minutes before Paul pulls up.  
“Why is it always you?” He asks when I get in.  
“I think it’s all of us because that’s what happens when somebody is friends with Lennon they just get fucked over.”  
We drove in silence until he pulls up in front of his house.  
“What are you planning for John tomorrow?” He asks when we get to his room.  
“I don’t know, new guitar strings.” I say honestly Lennon is the most difficult person to shop for.  
“Tell him.” I’m startled at that suggestion.  
“Tell him, what?”  
“Don’t play dumb.”  
“Why on god’s green earth do you think that’s a good idea?”  
“Because he got drunk the other night and told me that he wished he could be in a relationship with you, but more or less poetic.”  
“And you’re sure he won’t punch me in my face?”  
“About eighty five percent sure.”  
“What about the other fifteen?”  
“Well, he’s John so who knows how he’ll react.”  
*Friday October 9, John’s POV*  
Well today is my eighteenth birthday and Aunt Mimi can choose to keep me in her house or kick me out.  
“John, come on wake up before breakfast gets cold and before your little friends get here.” I hear her say has she knocks on my bedroom door. I make a noise of acknowledgement loud enough for her to hear has I stretch. I wait another five minutes before I make my way to the bathroom. Going about my morning routine one look at the clock tells me its three fifteen. What the fuck?  
“Mimi, is the clock in here wrong?!” I yell when after I get out of the bathroom.  
“No, I’ve stopped trying to wake you up in the mornings a long time ago, and it’s your birthday.”  
“So when are the guys getting here?”  
“Whenever they get here.”  
“Happy birthday John!” Is all the warning I get before one hundred and some odd pounds of Paul McCartney is jumping on me.  
“Jesus Christ, Macca.” I say winded. I look at the door way to see George and Ringo standing there.  
“Well nice to see you too.” I say to them.  
“You don’t need close to three hundred pounds on you, considering it only takes ten pounds to crush someone’s windpipe.” George says.  
“How do you know that?” I ask honestly curious.  
“Mum’s a nurse.”  
………  
I see George and Paul out, Ringo lagging behind.  
“Are you okay man?” I ask snapping my fingers in front of his face.  
“Oh yeah, can I talk to you upstairs in private?” He asks voice cracking a little bit.  
“Sure.”  
Once upstairs I close my bedroom door gesturing to the desk chair with the universal sit down motion.  
“I’d rather not sit down right now if that’s okay.”  
“Don’t beat around the bush Richard.”  
“I think you’re really attractive and I was wondering if you would want to be in a relationship with me?”  
“What?” My heart stops in my chest. Yeah we’ve danced around each other for a few years now but this I honestly don’t know how to respond. If it was anyone else I would have already laughed at them so why aren’t I now.  
“Maybe I should go.” And before I can process what’s going on the filter between my brain and mouth.  
“Maybe you should.”


	5. Chapter 5

November, 16th Monday. Paul's POV  
Entry Number One: According to our lovely band teacher, it's required for us to  
write these little entrys about eveyday things to and I qoute 'Vent our teenage frustrations'  
she's not actually going to read them, but check to make sure we did them.  
Where do I begin   
John and Richie still aren't on speaking terms  
Ms.Marino left the school!  
George is planning a surprise for Christmas   
John got a job but we'll see how long that lasts  
And I'm passing all of my classes.  
I close the book and sigh looking around the cafeteria, John is sitting with some of his lady friends and George is asleep next to me with his head on his Biology text book.   
"Should've done your homework at, I don't know home." I say shaking him before the bell rang dismissing the students from lunch to 3rd block.  
"I don't have biology until fourth block."  
"Still should've done it."  
"You never do your homework." He points out.  
"Yeah,but I have friends in my grade." And okay that sounds really bad. I open my mouth to amend it, but George makes a hand gesture at him cutting him off.  
"Excuse you?" He says raising an eyebrow.  
"I just meant that..."  
"Just so you know I happen to have plenty of friends in my grade."  
"Then why don't you sit with them tomorrow." I say relexively used to John's sarcasim.  
"Maybe I will." He says standing up closing his book, has the bell rings. He gives me one last look before leaving.  
"Trouble in paradise." John says appearing at my side. I sigh running a hand through my hair.  
"I hate you." I mutter to him going to my third block.  
After the dismissal bell rings I wait in the commons area for George. I see him and John talking before he goes out the main enterance leaving John to go with me.  
"You have seriously pissed him off." He says once in earshot.  
"You don't say." I reply rolling my eyes.  
"At least it sets all of us even."   
"What's that suppose to mean?"   
"It means I'm not talking to Richard and vice versa, Also George isn't talking to you so half the band isn't talking."   
"George isn't not talking to me, he's just...."  
"Avoiding you." He cuts me off.  
"And now there's only two." I sigh turning on my car and pulling out of the parking lot."   
November 27, Tuesday George's POV  
I make it to school full of determination to not talk to Paul. I keep my head down going over to sit with Marinda, Ashley, and Kaci.  
"Welcome back to the land of the Sophmores." Marinda says moving her bag so I can sit.  
"Well, I've recently came to the realization that upper classmen just aren't all that pleasent to be around."   
"So in other words you and boyfriend got into a fight and now you're sulking." Hannah says walking up pressing herself into Marindas back.  
"Wha...How..." I stammer, and the whole table is laughing. The girls shared a look.  
"I think he honestly doesn't know." Kaci says.   
"Everyone at this table happens to prefer some aspect of the same sex." Ashley says meeting my eyes.  
"Ladies, I don't.."  
"Harrison why don't you get your head out of your ass and go talk to your boyfriend." Marinda says.   
"Because he's trying to be defiant and it's going to end with a fight." Hannah replies before I can reply. I sit beside Kaci. She smiles slightly at me before the girls go back to their convesation.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
And the day is finally over I wait in the commons area looking for Paul deciding to take Marinda's advice. When I finally see him, the ache in my chest is completely unrelated to any physical problems. There was Paul with his arm around some girl with dark blonde hair, and he looked honestly happy laughing at something she said. I give the couple one last look before leaving the building. Trying not to think about what I just saw. Its only been a day.   
********************************************************  
I turn over one more time before looking at the clock that's reading 5:30. I get out of bed pulling my worn out leather jacket. I open my window before using the ledge to get on the roof I sit facing the rising sun.   
"Here comes the sun." I mummur under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where John and Ringo get their shit together

Thursday December 10th John’s POV  
I pull into Stu’s drive way, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.   
“Hey, I thought you’d get a ride with Paul.” He says getting into the car putting his books in the floor by his feet.  
“I’m just dropping you off I don’t feel like dealing with that hell hole today” I say sighing pushing my bangs off my forehead.   
“Why don’t you just talk to him?” He asks me and I know that if I look at him that he’ll be giving me a look that would be able to get anyone to talk.  
“Will you stop looking at me like that?” I snap at him.  
“Well if I was in your shoes and Astrid and I weren’t talking, I personally would want to work on it to make sure that whatever that would be making us not talk is well talked about.”   
I give him a look when we get to a red light. Then I finally get what everyone’s been telling me for the past two months. “Holy Shit.” I mutter under my breath and Stu laughs.  
“Get the message now?” He asks pushing his sleeves up, I notice bruises but that’s a different topic.  
“So that’s your way of telling me to get my head out of…” I don’t get much farther before he cuts me off with a sharp glance.  
“That’s me politely telling you to stop acting like a bloody twelve year old girl and put on your big boy pants, and actually talk to Richard.’’ With that we pull in the school and he gets out before I can even form a response. Has I pull out of the school the only thing on my mind is that I’m going to talk to Ringo and I know exactly how I’m going to do it.  
I walk into the building going to the front counter, the lady working looks at me and asks if she can help me with anything.  
“Is Richard Starkey working?” I ask, and her eyebrows raise she nods slowly before going to the back assumingly going to get him. When he walks out and his eyes meet mine he looks confused.  
“What where you expecting Lennon you kicked him out, of your house and haven’t spoke to him in two months.” I think, but I can’t be having thoughts like that right now. I give him a smile walking up him.  
“John, what are you doing here?” He asks.  
“Something I should’ve done about two months ago.” I say climbing up on a vacant table.  
“Can I get everyone’s attention?” I start out and everybody that wasn’t already staring looks.   
“Ring…Richard, can I start out by apologizing for my birthday and ahead for right now.” His face is red.   
“Anyways most people think that I’m good with words, but honestly I have no idea how to react in emotional situations so bear with me. I think that you’re the most wonderful person in the world and that despite people trying to put you down, you spit in their faces, but in a more subtle way. They said you’d never amount to anything what did you do? You’re the first one in your family beside your mom that finished high school, and that doesn’t stop there. I saw the college brochures on your dash. I admire your ability to carry yourself with pride despite the constant bullying you received. And the fact that you’re a musical genius is only a plus. So everyone listening I John Winston Lennon is obsessed you Richard Starkey!” My voice goes a little high on the last syllable because Ringo pulled my arm effectively making me lose my balance. I get off the table and he’s giving a look to one of his coworkers who nods before I’m pulled out of the door. He and I get into his car.  
“So you’re not mad at me?” I question after about twenty minutes of silence  
“Pissed, I’m so mad you I can barely see straight.” He says pulling into his driveway. Ringo starts to heard me again going upstairs closing his bedroom door, and oh. His lips are against mine. This kiss is more desperate then the one on my birthday. When we both finally need air he gasps at me.  
“You stupid fucking idiot.”   
“Is this the part where we have hot make up sex?” I breathlessly smirking at him.  
“Oh no, you’re going to have to work a whole lot harder than that to get into my pants, and this is the part where you explain to me exactly what the hell was that back there.” We sit down on the bed just close enough for our knees to touch.  
“Lovely Stuart gave me a speech and it encouraged me.” I say simply.  
“God forbid John Lennon gets encouraged.” He says laughing slightly.  
“So speaking of encouragement, was that kiss enough to make you possibly forgive me for being a dick, and make you consider being my boyfriend?” I ask hopefully.  
“Kiss? More like a steamy make out session, and I’d say that and making a fool of yourself in front of over twenty people is enough So…” He drags out the o sound. “I’m saying deal.”  
Friday December 11 2015 Ringo’s POV  
I wake up before John and he probably won’t be awake for a few hours. I stretch making my way to the kitchen starting the coffee, and heating up a skillet. Just has I’m pouring the coffee John emerges.  
“So, I imagine that you want to talk about this relationship thing.” He states more then anything, sitting down running a hand over his face.  
“You’ve imagined right.” I pass him a mug and wait for him to get settled before I speak.  
“So do you want to be quiet about this like Paul and George or are we going to have a repeat of yesterday?”  
“Given our personalities do you really think it’s possible to stay in the closet?” He snorts.  
“I’m sorry given whose personality?”  
“Mine.” He finally mumbles.  
“Okay that’s out of the way, now what do you suspect we do about Paul and George?”  
“Lock them in a closet and see if they talk it out or fuck it out.” He suggests.  
“Charming Lennon.” I say standing up and walking behind his chair wrapping my arms around his neck. “But it’s not a bad idea.” I say against the skin of his neck.  
“You know there are more than those two who can fuck out their feelings.” He says titling his head back.  
“Yeah, them and everyone else in the universe.” I say pulling away before adding. “I have to get to work and you are going to school.” When I leave the kitchen I hear John mutter.   
“Bitch,Bitch,Bitch.”  
The moment I walk in Trace is on me.  
“So are you going to tell me about Mr.Dreamboat that swept you away yesterday?” She asks shadowing me in the back.  
“Nope, not much to say, just that I’ve got a boyfriend now.”   
“Anything about him.” She presses.  
“John, is an arse not much else can be said, now if you excuse me I have to work before Ryan catches me slacking.”  
“ Well tell John, that I expect a proper meeting, and that he best not deflower you before marriage.”  
And with that I leave the staff room, with Trace laughing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally the best chapter I've written... Which probably doesn't say much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where everyone gets their shit together.  
> Okay this chapter contains non detailed violence in the second half.  
> And any medical knowledge I have is from google, or what I can ask mom without her getting suspicious

Tuesday January 5th 2016. George’s POV  
It’s the first day back from break and I am s nor on speaking terms with Paul. I’m making my way to first block trying to find the right class.  
“George!” I look up to see John running towards me.  
“What do you want Lennon?” I ask looking down at my schedule.  
“Actually I was hoping you’d tell me.” He says.  
“Paul knows where to find me if he really wants to talk to.” I say bitterly  
“Yes but, we both know that he won’t come to you first so how about both of you get your head out of your asses and apologize.” With that he pushed me into the bathroom in the blue hall which is usually locked.  
“What the hell, John!” I shout banging on the door.  
“He did the same to me.” I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a voice from behind me.  
“I’m assuming him and Richard talked about this.  
“You’ve got that much right Harrison.” John says through the door. I sigh of course now that those two are on speaking terms they, make us listen to the advice that we’ve been giving them for the past three months. I go to push the door open but, it wouldn’t move. I gasp sharply, I’m fine with small spaces has long has there’s a way out, and of course John happened to lock the only way out.  
“Very funny, Lennon.” I say keeping my voice steady “Now would you be so kind has to let us out.” I end that one with hitting the door.  
“No you two can either talk it out, or fuck it out.”  
“Oh my god.” Paul says. “I’m not going to have sex in a public bathroom.”  
“Okay, then you two can talk it out. I’ll be back after second block.” I lean against the wall and sink to the floor.  
Paul and I sit in silence for a few minutes before he speaks. “Our friends are bloody mental.” And I can’t help but nod in agreement.  
“Paul, I’m sorry for throwing a bitch fit over your comment.” I say at last.  
“Yeah me too, I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
“I have a question.” Now or never it’s time to figure out about the girl he was with. When I don’t speak for a few seconds he raises an eyebrow.  
“Who was that girl that you were with the day after we fought?” He looks confused for a minute before he bursts out laughing, close to hysterical actually.  
“I love you, George.” He says hugging me, still laughing. And if I lean into him a little bit no one needs to know.  
“I love you too.” I say muffled by his arms.  
“The girl you saw me with was, Mike’s potential lady friend and, I was trying to see how she’d react to you know…” He trails off gesturing between us.  
“I’m a fucking idiot.” I say.  
“No you just over think things.” He says standing up offering me his hand. Once I get up he tries to walk over to the door, but I grab his arm pulling his back to me. He opens his mouth to speak but, I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. Once we pull away I ask, “Better then class?” He smiles then leans in again whispering, “Defiantly better then class.” Before kissing me again. He pushes me against the wall, and starts kissing down my neck.  
“Wait.” I gasp trying to keep my wits about me. He pulls away confused. “Can we not give Lennon, the satisfactory of us having sex in a public restroom?” He smiles kissing me again before pulling away and going over to the sinks, tucking his shirt back in, and splashing water on his face, before running his wet hands through his hair, trying to make it look presentable. I’m still leaning against the wall, when I feel a stab of pain in my chest.  
“Are you okay?” He looks concerned. So instead of lying I just shake my head. “What’s wrong?” He’s closer now almost as if he’s unsure of how I’d react to him touching me.  
“My chest hurts a little bit.” I didn’t lie I just dialed it down, in reality it feels like someone is reaching into my chest and gripping my heart making it near impossible for it to beat. He walks up to me and slowly lowers us to the ground.  
“You sure know how to pick when you have these episodes Georgie.” He says before taking me in for a second.  
“What?” I ask quietly.  
“When was the last time you took your medicine?”  
“Which one?”  
“Any of them.”  
“I took the Pradaxa, and Propranolol this morning, I only take the Diuretic, on the weekends.”  
“How about the Digoxin?” I close my eyes a little dozing off. “Hey George, I need you to focus then you can go to sleep.” And while going to sleep right now isn’t much more fatal then sleeping any other time, it’s still not a good idea.  
“ ‘m out.” I mumble And okay that’s when he starts to panic.. " 'm 'kay." And that would' be believable if my words aren't slurring. I grab his hand weakly and squeeze. We sit there quiet accept for our heavy breathing for a good thirty minutes., before John finally opens the door.  
"I'm going to kill you, if you ever do something like this again." Paul threatens, and if my head wasn't on his shoulder then I guess he would be up in Johns face. I straiten up slowly.   
"Don't worry about it, Paul I'm fine." I say pulling myself up.  
"Am I missing something?" John asks, Paul looks ready to explode, before he gets a chance to open his mouth I speak.  
"Don't worry about it, John my heart seems determined to try to kill me at the most unconvient times.  
"So, you guys worked it out." I nod leaning against the wall. Man I can't wait to go home, and sleep for a year.  
"Alright, well I'm going call Richard and get him to pick you up." He says. Paul sill looks like he's constipated.  
"You know that we're in a bathroom right Macca? No need to shit yourself." John remarks apparently noticing the same thing. Before anyone can react Paul lunges at John taking him to the ground. Screaming incoherently and Jesus how did this become my life? I don't even realize I'm laughing apparently breaking the sound barrier with the volume of them.   
"Harrison, what's so funny?" John starts. "Your crazy boyfriend just attacked me."  
"That's whats so funny." I say finally calming down. "In all of my life I've never imagined that it would be like this." Paul rolls off of John propping himself on his elbows, both of his eyebrows rising, John wearing a similar expression. "Elaborate, George."   
"It's not a bad thing, it's just after Paul left the middle school I figured that we'd never speak again, and then we met, And I met you and Richie and the band now that we're all talking again it's amazing and everything is crazy in the most wonderful way." Considering John's way of confessing his attraction to Ringo, he doesn't have an excuse to cut off my rambling. Apparently today is lets see who gets George to piss himself day, because Ringo speaks from the door way making us all jump.   
"I admit I agree with George on this one." And I honestly don't know how it ends up with all of hugging.   
"Alright lads, people are going to think we're a bunch of fags, coming out of the bathroom and after crying and all of that."  
"Charming Lennon." Paul says sarcastically.   
"It's not like people haven't thought that before." Ringo adds.  
"At this point I don't care what people think. I just want to go to bed." I finish. Paul gives me a quick kiss, and Richard grabs my arm guiding me like I'm not able to stand up on my own. Before long the two of us are putting the school in his rear-view mirror.  
Wednesday January 6th 2016. Paul's POV  
"Let me get this straight. the band didn't talk to each other for a little over two months and you guys have a gig tonight?" Stu asks looking incredulously between me and John.  
"Yes, but that's not all of it." I say looking at John so he can finish. "Ringo has pulled some strings and a guy from a record company is going to be there."  
Stuart looks a little shocked,brought back by Astrid snapping her fingers in his face. He blinks fixing his posture.   
"Well, that's really great, I'm happy for you guys."   
"Yes, we are, and tell George to come to my house when he gets the chance." Astrid says standing up taking Stu with her. John watching them has they go.  
"Lennon, you have a boyfriend." I say, and his brow furrows.   
"I know that, but somethings wrong with Stu." He more or less mumbles that.  
"You're not going to wait for him to talk to you about it. Are you?"   
"If it was George, would you?" With that he gets up and chases them. I decide to lurk in the halls and wait for the bell to ring dismissing us from lunch. George doesn't have the same lunch this semester, which concerns me. It happens when I'm passing one of the vacant class rooms. I hear it first the sound of skin hitting skin. I slowly walk to the door, and looking in the window, there's a larger student beating on a smaller one, Who keeps trying to get up but a swift kick to the ribs and he's down again. I open the door loudly.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I say, dropping my bag on the floor.  
"Well look who it is, you're boyfriend came to save the day." And that's when I realize the smaller figure is in fact my boyfriend, and if I was pissed before, now my blood is boiling.  
"Honestly, and you wonder why no one wants to date you." I say stalling to give George time to crawl away or at least get up.  
"What the hell's that suppose to mean?"  
"It means you twat, is that who in their right mind would want to go steady with someone that beats lower class-men." At his confused stare I roll my eyes."Not to bright are you let me rephrase that for you. Who the fuck would want to date, the same abusive son of a bitch they've spent their whole life rebelling against, just to end up pregnant, and dead in a ditch?"  
And maybe I deserve that he gives me. I throw one of my own. He circle each other for a minute before I take him to the ground. Similar to what i did to John yesterday. I honestly have no idea who's pulling on who but I feel hands on my shoulders pulling me back. I turn about to swing but, a firm hand grabs my wrist.  
"Paul, why don't you get out of here before someone with actual authority shows up." And I've never been so happy to see Harry Harrison in my life.  
"Harry what..."  
"New teacher, don't worry just keep me updated on George. Go to my class it's in the yellow hall pod 108 room C." With that I make my way to the yellow hall trying to comprehend. George's brother is a teacher, and he didn't send me to the office. I find the right class room and slowly open the door. George is sitting in the desk chair with his head tilted back with a wad of tissues pressed against his nose.   
"You know, when your brother becomes a teacher that's usually something you tell your friends." I say going over to him and gently pushing his head down."And you're suppose to keep your head down when you have a nosebleed." He just huffs a little.  
"Is that why you told me you don't have the same lunch." His silence might has well be a confirmation ."How long." He mumbles something. "George."   
"Two months." He says loud enough for me to hear. I take a deep breath to prevent myself from yelling.  
"And it didn't occur to you to tell someone."   
"I did but, John can't get into anymore trouble or else he'll be expelled."  
"And Lennon didn't tell me." And trying to keep my cool right now seems like the hardest thing in the world.  
"I told him not to, I promised to tell him if it got worse and until today is hasn't been anymore then shoving me in the hallway or being a prick in general." Deciding in was time for a subject change I speak. "Astrid wants to see you whenever you get the chance, she said something about going to her house."  
"Yeah, she's going to cut my hair." I lean in to kiss him lightly my hands running through his hair.  
"I'm going to miss it." I say tugging on it.  
*TIMELASP*(IT'S BEEN FIFTY YEARS SINCE I DID ONE OF THESE!)  
I'm combing my hair trying to make it look presentable, tonight is the night that's hit or miss. It's twenty minutes before we go on when George finally shows up an even fringe that covers his eyebrows that's boarder lining getting into his eyes. and the rest of his hair evenly trimmed. Stu who has a similar hair cut, and Astrid beside him holding his arms, has if to make sure that he's not going to bolt.   
"Glad to see your nose isn't broken."  
"Me too, I've been told it's one of my best features." He laughs bringing a hand up assuming to rub his head, but Astrid swats lightly at it.  
"Well, it's not my favorite. I say taking a step closer has the other couple exchange a look before leaving.   
"Oh really? Well James, would you mind sharing with the class what your favorite feature of mine is?" He asks teasingly. I cut the short distance between us grabbing his waist kissing him.  
After I pull away I say."Your lips." Before kissing him. His hands going up to my hair fingers tangling in it. Before it can escalate to much more John, comes in with Ringo.  
"Can you at least put a sock on the door." Ringo says dramatically covering his eyes.  
"You do know there's a thing called knocking right, Richie?" George says, never really separating any parts of our bodies except our mouths.  
"Ten minutes tune up and calm down." John says before leaving.  
We're all backstage Richard tapping a nervous rhythm onto his leg, George pacing and stopping every other time, John and I seemed like the only ones that aren't suffering stage fright.  
A song before our last song I look around the stage George between John and myself, looking like he was made to be up here, John captivating the audience with his voice and wit, and Ringo behind the drums never missing a beat. Yeah despite everything life is good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's Party from John's POV  
> and the second half is just a filler, but kinda fluff from perspective

Ritchie and myself are currently at a local dollar store, getting party surprises for George’s birthday. It’s hard to believe that he’s turning sixteen. Paul wrote a list which is honestly something beyond my thought process. Thinking about it doesn’t really surprise me that he would do something like that, considering the fight that they got in some odd months ago. “What’s on the list?” I ask looking at the vast variety of decorations and paper plates.  
“Paper plates, and plastic cups. I have the rest of this stuff stored somewhere at my house.” He says putting the paper back in his pocket. I pick up the previously mentioned items. Ringo smiled lacing his fingers with mine. When we leave the store, I loosen the grip on his hand then lift my arm trying to spin him, he slowly goes, under and then we’re just swaying and dancing while walking back to Paul’s house. When we get to our destination. We start setting up for the party which personally could wait until tomorrow, but Paul prefers to have parties the day of. I hear Richard start humming, and a few m minutes before I joined in. It was a catchy little tune, after about thirty minutes of humming and decorating we finished.  
“John, be careful.” Richard says when the stool I’m standing on shakes. I go to step down, but apparently I’m higher up than I thought, because I bust my ass. “Are you okay?” He asks once I get up.  
“Bruised.” I say.  
“Want me to kiss it better?” He asks his hands going to my belt buckle.  
“Maybe, when we don’t risk the chance of Paul and George walking in on us.”  
“I’m offended, that’s either you doubting my skills, or…”  
“Or, when you get started, I won’t want you to stop.” I cut him off, using his arms to pull him closer kissing him.  
“Oh? Is that so?” He asks pulling away.  
“It’s very so.” Before we can kiss again, the timer on the oven goes. I let go of him, He gives me a look, which clearly states, “You started it.” I wait a minute, and when he’s halfway through putting frosting on the cake, I walk up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist, singing,  
“If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true?  
and help me understand, because I’ve been in love before and  
I found that love was more than just holding hands.  
“If I give my all, to you I must be sure from the very start that you will love me more than her.  
If I trust in you oh please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like her  
Cos I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two  
Cos I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two  
If I fell in love with you  
When I finish I hear clapping. I turn to see Paul and George standing there Paul looking very smug, and George standing there as passive as ever.  
“Thanks.” He says and I slap his back. I pull away before lifting (just barely, the fucker grew over the break) and I waddled him over to the table sitting him in one of the chairs.  
“Happy Birthday, George.” Ringo says patting his shoulder. The four of us sit around the table singing happy birthday with me carrying on singing with “And many more.” While I’m cutting the cake Paul sneaks up behind him with his hand in the frosting tub. I wink at him giving him the okay to do it. He throws himself on George’s back rubbing his covered hand all over his face. Getting frosting in his hair, and probably eyes. Once Paul gets off pf George the younger gives him a look before asking. “Are you done?” Then Paul jumps on him again. Ritchie and I share a look before joining in on the rough housing. We roll around on the floor for a goof ten to fifteen minutes before we hear someone clear their throat. What a sight we must be; Paul on his stomach with George on his back trying to get his shoe off, Ringo trying to pull him down by his hair, and Me trying to get more frosting in Paul’s face.  
“I just wanted some cake, I didn’t want to come home to see an orgy.” Michael, Paul’s little brother says looking at the untouched cake, then back at us. “You’re all a mess.” He adds has an afterthought.  
“Nice to know that you think so highly of us, Mike” I say sarcastically, and despite him knowing me for a good three years now he still looks a little panicked thinking I was being serious Michael. “I use just joking. No need to get your panties in a twist.”  
“Classy Lennon.” He says, and Paul stands up slowly stalking towards him.  
“Come here.” He says to his younger brother his arms opened for a hug.  
“I’d rather not.” Michael says taking a step back.  
“Come give your loving older brother a hug.” Paul says and before Michael can make it back to the exit, Paul wraps his arms around him rubbing his frosting coated clothes on the younger. And that’s how all five of us end up with frosting on well everywhere, Life is finally starting to look up.  
“February 26, Friday. Ringo’s POV  
I turn over at the sound of someone’s alarm sounding.” Sense when do you set your alarm John?” I ask him when he stretches.  
“I‘ve never taken it out of the box, we’re at Paul’s house remember.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for school?” I ask yawning.  
“”What do you think I’m doing awake at…” He pauses feeling around for his glasses no doubt, so he can see the time.  
“Seven.” I say so he doesn’t break something.  
“What the hell do you think I’m doing awake on seven in the morning on a Friday.” He says rolling off the couch that he was sleeping on.  
“Going for a run.” I say making a noise of protest when someone turns on the light..  
“I knew sleeping here would be a bad idea.” I say mostly to myself. I’m almost back to sleep when John comes back in dressed in something that resembles his school uniform but he’s wearing his glasses. He bends down to kiss me, but I just grab his face and make a confused noise about the glasses not with it enough to form words.  
:” I have an eye infection apparently.” He says kissing my forehead before standing back up quickly leaving. I have no idea when Paul and George leave but, it doesn’t matter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fight, more drama, ect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post another chapter this month over spring break, & the next actual chapter is going to have a surprise character in it.

March 16th Paul’s POV  
I sigh making my way back to first block. To be honest I’m kind of worried. I haven’t seen John or George all day, Okay not seeing not seeing John doesn’t concern me he probably went off somewhere with Ringo. Just has I turn the corner to the blue hall, pausing when I hear the commotion. I lean against the wall like they do in all of the movies and look around the corner. What I see shocks me. Stuart is on the floor curled in a fetal position and two other guys where beating on him. I put my back to the wall taking a deep breath and stepping away. Before I could do anything one pissed off John Winston Lennon, came barreling down the hall way. Pulling one of them off and starting to punch him. I take another deep breath before imitating John, running down the hall, taking the other one to the floor. Apparently four kids getting into a fight attracts attention. Because I’m being pulled off by Julie, and John is struggling against Addison.  
“They were bashin’ his fuckin head in!” John yells trying to break free.  
“That’s enough Lennon!” Addison yells. And that’s how we find ourselves in the office. John nursing a bloody nose and a split lip. Stu holding some wadded up tissues to the cut on his head, where it’s bleeding. M e just with a black eye. It’s quiet for thirty minutes before. Stu speaks up.  
“Guys, I’m…” John cuts him off sharply.  
“If you so you’re sorry Suttcliffe, I swear to god I’ll make your head bleed more.” Before Stuart has a chance to reply, the office door slams open and Astrid comes rushing in.  
“Du bist deshalb Dumm!” She yells slapping the back of his head making John and me wince. “Du wusste, dass sie wäre nicht fair kämpfen.” Ich habe dir gesagt, es nicht zu tun. Du solltest es besser wissen müssen..” She paused taking a deep breath gently putting her hand on his cheek him leaning into the touch. When she speaks again it’s calmer. “Ihr Gesicht ist zu schön gequetscht warden.” Stu wraps his hand around her wrist before whispering.  
“Ich konnte nicht sitzen und lassen sie diese Dinge sagen.”  
“Ich kenne,” She says kissing his forehead.  
“ich liebe dich.” He says. Astrid smiles at him  
“Only in Fwenab?” She asks with so much fondness in her voice, it’s a miracle that their not married yet.  
“German, English, French, Arabic, no matter the language you’re my Innerste” He says  
“And you’re mine.” She says before turning to John and me. “Danke.,” She pauses before correcting herself. “Thank you, for helping Stuart.” She says.  
“No problem.” John says.  
“Astrid do you think, you can watch George while I’m not here?” She nods at me, before asking how long we’re going to be suspended, to which the response was probably about a week. Well a week for me and Stuart and John would probably be two weeks. She stands up to leave shortly after that, stating that she had to get back to class. I lean against John taking his broken glasses from his hand.  
“Are you okay Johnny?” I ask quietly. He always gets really weird after he gets into fights. He gets really quiet and preserved. He just nods. “Talk to me man.” I trying not to let any of the office workers overhear  
“It’s ridiculous.” I try to coax him into looking at me, to no avail. Partially because he happens to be one of the most stubborn person I know, but mainly because George walks in with Louise. He looks at all of us before giving me a look which I long ago decided was his “Do I even want to know?” Look. I just shake my head at him. He smiles taking his tardy slip from his sister and leaves. Louise gives me a sharp look. Causing me to wince. John pats my back, before he can speak he starts coughing. Making Stuart jump.  
“John, are you okay?” I repeat the question from earlier once the fit is over.  
“’m just peachy McCartney.” He says trying to catch his breath.  
“Did he kick you in your ribs?” Stu questioned before John can reply this time the office door once again opens and dad walks in.  
“James.” He says making eye contact with me before looking at John who manages to act like nothing was wrong saying  
“Mr. McCartney.” When he turns his gaze on Stuart he just waves politely. Dad turns his back and Stuart sticks his hands under John’s untucked shirt.  
“Jesus H. Christ, Sutcliffe!” John angrily whispers.  
“Just checking something. Get Mimi to look at it when you get home.” Stuart says like a stern parent.  
“James, the principle wants to talk to us.” Dad says and I stand up leading dad away from the main office. When we get to the end of the hallway of doom, Mr. Godferry's door is opened and we step in. He gestures for us to sit down. Shaking dads hand.   
"Mr. McCartney. James." He says formally. I sit up straight like they taught me in band and looked at him the eyes, if this son of a bitch thinks I'm going to sit here and be bullied by him then he has another thing coming.  
"Mr. McCartney, James has always been a good student. But has of recently his track record has not been the best." Okay that's not entirely a lie. "I'll admit I originally had concerns when I first noticed James being around John most of the time, but I figured that it would do Lennon some good. However it doesn't matter who it is John Lennon is one of the worst influence one can have these days. Most of his friends end up in here regularly except for Mr. Sutcliffe, and I imagine it's only a matter of time before that Harrison boy will be in here every other week." I raise an eyebrow and bite my tounge because I'm not about to prove his point. "Anyways this behavior isn't tolerated, but since these is James first time here for something this severe I have to suspend him for five days." With that he pulls out a disaplinary slip signing it, before passing it to dad who looks at me before signing it. I put my own signiture on the bottom of the slip. Has we leave the school I notice Mimi has arrived looking stern has ever and Stu is still sitting on the other side of John looking sheepish. I make a mental note to ask about it later.   
When we get to the car dad turns to look at me.  
"What was that about Paul?" He asks and he cuts me off when I open my mouth." You know I hate those dicks that run the place has much has you do, but your principle is right."  
"Stuart was getting jumped and I was about to get involved before John even showed up, it just so happens Johns and my own thought process is the same and here we are." And the look on his face looks like he's about to make a comment against John and yeah that's not going to happen. "If you saw one of your mates getting jumped you would've done the same thing." I say pointedly. Dad looks at me and smiles.  
"I would have."   
"Does this mean I'm not in trouble?"   
"Oh hell no, your mother would kick my ass if I let you off the hook, but how about we don't talk about push inner until after lunch." He turns on the radio after that and I find myself humming along to whatever song is on, and after the song is over I take a deep breath and say" I love you dad."  
"I love you too Paul." He says and yeah despite the shit we all get into the one thing that will never change is that you can always count on family or friends.  
March 17th, Thursday. George’s POV  
When I get to school I look for Paul and John out of habit before remembering that they won’t be back for a week. I sigh and start to look for Savannah. We were good friends in Primary but, after fourth year, then her mother didn’t want her around me because I used the word crap but she’s gotten over that. I make my way through the commons area trying not to run into anyone. Before I get in ear shot of her, I’m pulled to the side and to the direction I just came from.  
“Hey Astrid.” I say slightly confused,  
“Hello George.” She says pulling me down the red hall which used to be the yellow hall, but it’s still on the opposite of where my class is  
“May I help you?” I ask trying not to sound rude. I like Astrid she’s nice, it’s just we never really talked that much.  
“That remains to be seen.” She says, “You see Stuart is out of school for a week like Paul and John, and I want to get to know you better. So, what class do you have first block?” She links her arm through mine.  
“Business Computer Apps.”  
“I have French.” She says either out of common curtesy or knowing that I would’ve asked her the same thing. We pass the pod that the French class is in.  
“Astrid, we just passed your class.” I point out.  
“I’m walking you to class Meine Süße Kind.” I raise an eyebrow at the German words. “Besides whenever I turn around one of you unanständig Junges are getting into fights. Therefore I’m walking you to all of your classes. What lunch do you have?”   
“First.” I say when we get to the class. She kisses my cheek unhooking her arm and fixing her shawl waiting for me to get in the room. I shake my head girls are weird. I sit down next to Joey who is working on a rubber band ball.   
“What’s the core for this one?” I ask   
“My C.T. key-chain, I took the metal part off and am going to clip it in a few of the rubber bands and give it to him.” I just shake my head at that. For some reason Joey developed an obsession with the health and gym teacher, last semester, and all the girls want him in their pants.(Thompson not Joey)  
First block is over faster than I anticipated. I make my way to seminar which is just down the hall I keep that the twenty steps it takes to get down the hall without getting into a fight. When I get to seminar sitting down pulling out my books for next block. Once the ten minutes have passed I step out of the pod and I feel someone’s arm go through the space between my arm and body.   
“You have History this block yes?” Astrid asks and I nod.   
“People might start talking when they see together.”   
“Let them talk. Besides if I hadn’t have met Stuart, I might have picked you.” She says kissing my check. This is going to be a long day. I think going to class.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Break

I sigh and roll over making an upset noise when I realized that Ringo isn’t in the bed next to me. I talk myself out of bed nothing like school on a Monday morning. I dress in mu usual pants button up and leather jacket that is supposed to be a blazer, but I’m not about to conform to some act that elders come up with to stamp out everyone’s individuality. I shake myself out of these thoughts before I get too worked up. Speaking of unpleasant thoughts, I probably should go home sometime soon before Mimi physically drags me. When I arrive at school the gates are closed. Which doesn’t make. I sigh making my way home. When I get their Mimi is sewing on something.  
“Hey Mimi." I say sheepishly when she looks up.  
“How nice to see you John, I was beginning to think that I didn’t have a nephew"  
“You know I don’t mean to stay away for so long, it just happens. Oh by the way the gate was closed when I went to school."  
“That’s because it’s Spring Break dear." And okay that makes sense.  
“Listen I love you but, I really need to show Paul something, how about sometime this week I’ll take you out for lunch.” Before she can respond I kiss her cheek grabbing the car keys off the hook and make my way down the driveway. Just has I’m pulling out of the driveway my phone starts ringing.  
“Hello."  
"John! You have to get down to the hospital now its Stuart."  
"What? Astrid what happened?"  
"I don’t know we were just about to go out. He’s been complaining about a headache for the past couple of days, And then he just fainted"  
"Okay I’ll be there in twenty minutes." if It was anyone else I’d drive the speed limit, but Stu has been my friend for has long has I can remember. Which granted the fact I can barely remember what I had for dinner last night isn’t saying a whole lot. I start tapping my foot down a little harder on the gas, before my mind flashes back to Julia and how the driver was drunk and going to fast, and I immediately slam on the breaks thanking god that its relatively early so no one was behind me. I take a deep breath to calm myself and continue driving. Come on Lennon just get there and See if he’s okay before you start panicking. When I get to the hospital Astrid is outside smoking. I walk up to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders.  
"How is he?"  
"The doctors say that he should be fine but," She pauses to get her bearings. "He might be paralyzed from the waist down." And that was like being punched in the gut and then having someone pour ice cold water on you.  
"Anything else?"  
"He’s conscious and asking for you, if there’s one thing I’ve learned about Stuart is that he is very impatient, so you better go see him." I walk in go straight to the front desk before asking the receptionist what room he is in. I go the correct room, and I can feel all of he blood drain from my face at the sight. He didn’t l look bad per-say but he sure didn’t look healthy.  
"Took you long enough to get here Johnny." His voice startles me.  
"Geeze Sutcliffe if you wanted to see me this badly you could’ve e just swung by."  
"Don’t be cheeky why would anyone want to see your ugly face?”  
“I happen to have a loving partner who enjoys seeing my face quite often thank you.”  
“You are a literal tit.” He laughs, when non other then Pete Best walks in.  
“Finally decide to show up?” I say standing. Pete and I used to be good friends, but something happened between last year and this summer.  
“Just so you know Lennon, Stu’s my friend has well.” I looked at Stuart before picking up my jacket.  
“I have to go show Paul something, I’ll come back later.” I say leaving and heading to Paul’s house. Honestly how can someone be friends with Pete? He is the most ignorant person to ever walk this earth and not to mention the fact him and Stu are polar opposites. “Stupid fucking…” I mumbled under my breath. I pull into the driveway, taking a couple of breaths before I got out. When I get to the porch George storms out of the house standing in front of me with his hands on his hips.  
“May I help you, Mrs. McCartney?” I ask raising an eyebrow. He gives me a heard look before sighing and stepping to the side. I go inside George closing the door.  
“Hey Paulie, why did you sic your wife on me? “ I ask when I get to the living room.  
“I didn’t, he’s accusing you because he got Laryngitis.” I look at George and back at Paul before laughing. I stop laughing when George punches me in the arm.  
“You’re violent.” I say rubbing where my arm that’s surprisingly bruising. Paul laughs at that, because in all honesty I rough house and get into more fights then George, and maybe Paul.  
“Okay George, Why am I to blame for you talking too much?” I ask and he opens his mouth before closing it quickly holding up a finger has to say wait a minute, before going to Paul’s room and coming back with a small dry erase board. He pulls the cap off of the marker with his teeth before writing something.  
“I never talked this much before I met you.” And people think I need writing lessons. I can barely read his chicken scratch.  
:It’s not my fault I bring out the better in people.” Paul’s the one that hits me this time. “Is today let’s see how many bruises we can inflict on John Day?” I question. George starts writing something else. Showing it to me  
“Yes.” I laugh today push him away that got a half a smile.  
Tuesday March 29 Ringo’s POV  
I pull off my uniform shirt when I get back in the car,. My undershirt sticking to my torso because I spilled someone’s drink on my earlier that day. I make my way to my house. When I get there I notice the door looks has though it’s been forced open. I reach in the back feeling for the baseball bat. That John put back there at some point. I wrap my fingers around the cool metal. Has I approach the door, I raise the bat and open the door with my foot.. I look around the whole house taking it in to make sure that nobody is here and everything is in place. I slowly worry the bat closing the front door. I lay down on the couch, throwing an arm over my eyes. The phone ringing is what startles me. I roll off the couch and go answer it.  
“Hello.”  
“Hey Ringo, I need you to drop everything and come to my place, Lennon’s called an emergency practice.” Paul says, and there’s definitely some hysteria in his voice.  
“I’ll be there soon.” I say hanging up the phone. I really need to talk to John about this whole ‘emergency practice thing.  
When I get in the car it takes a couple of tries before it actually turns on. It’s a nice little car for the most part but it’s old and it ends up in the shop every other month if you ask anyone who knows me. When I get to Paul’s house they’re already in the garage/basement. George was sitting on the couch to the side of the room reading, Paul was sitting in one of the corners with his bass quietly plucking at the strings. John’s laying in the middle of the floor his acoustic next to him with an arm thrown over his eyes.  
“I thought this is an emergency.” I speak startling all three of them.  
“It is.” Paul says standing up stretching before continuing. “He,” he starts pointing to George, “can’t talk.” I look at the youngest who holds up a white board that reads.  
“Lennon’s fault.” Paul waves him off continuing, “And Lennon isn’t talking.”   
“Why?” I don’t know why I asked that question but either way you put it, it’s a stupid question.  
“I wish I knew.” I walk over to John kneeling next to him,   
“I hope you know the longer you sulk the more I’ll hold out.” That got a reaction from everyone, George chokes on air and Paul laughs. John lifts his arms looking at me before rolling over facing away from me.  
“Okay, what’s wrong?” I ask forcibly turning him over so I can make eye contact, or I would be making eye contact if he would open his eyes. “John.” I say firmly pinching his side. Causing him to jump and swatting my hand.  
“Oh Jesus Christ.” I hear Paul mutter and I don’t understand until George is next to us grabbing John’s arm before whispering in a hoarse voice .  
“Listen here Lennon, I don’t know what he hell your problem is, but you need to get over it. Because everyone is getting sick of your god.” He voice gives our before he can finish.  
“Don’t strain yourself Harrison.” John says sitting up. While I wanted him to open up and tell me what’s wrong George took a more direct approach  
“We need to work on the whole communication thing.” George manages and Paul flicks his ear.  
“Stop talking.” Jesus Christ how is this my life?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this one here since no one is graduating, so I'm going to work on something else for now.  
> See you next year and thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I touched on the subject of drinking and driving in this chapter so if that bothers you please don't read the last part of the first half.

Thursday April 14th George's POV  
When I get to school John is standing outside with a guy I've never seen before. Picking up the pace in case they decide to move. When I get in John's line of sight he lights up.  
"Harrison come over here!" He yells, I make my over to them putting up an act like it's the hardest thing in the world, I sigh loudly when I get there.  
"What do you want Lennon?" I ask exasperated he raises an eyebrow before shaking his head.  
"George this is Brian Epstein. Brian this is George Harrison, who for some reason is acting like a dick today." It's my turn to raise my eyebrows, but I shake Brian's hand.  
“You know I just do that to give you a taste of your own medicine right? I ask looking at John who feeling around in his pockets most likely for a pack of cigarettes.  
"You know I just do that to because you're two years younger than me right?" He counters sharply.  
"Nothing can be done about that." I say just has sharp. Brian shifts uncomfortably bringing our attention to him again. John drops the bickering surprisingly enough.  
"Anyway George will you do me a favor, and keep an eye on Eppy here? He has a knack for getting in trouble and Mark has his eyes on me." It's so weird hearing people call the principle or teachers by their first name. Brian stands up a little more straight, and he's trying to look mad but he just looks like a pissed off cat. I send him a quick look, and turn my attention back to John just has the Alternative bus pulls up. Yep the school system has had enough with John Lennon and sent him to Alternative School. I say yes and he runs to get on the bus. Brian and I walk inside together.  
"Look George, I appreciate the concern, but I don't think it's really necessary for you to have to keep an eye on me." I pivot grabbing his arm and pulling him down the Fine Arts hall. Standing in a grove of a door way.  
"Why did you get into a fight?" I ask.  
"What?"  
"Why did you get into a fight?" I say again slowly this time.  
"Because I'm gay." He says it quietly and I take a breath mentally cursing John.  
"Well there's a reason John asked me to watch you." I say and Brian looks up.  
"Because I'm gay." I pause thinking of my middle school crush on Marinda before correcting myself. "Bi at least." It feels weird saying it out loud. No matter how true it is.  
"George I enjoy the sentiment but there's really no need to..." I cut him off blurting out.  
"I am dating Paul McCartney." And Jesus where did my filter go. He opens his mouth to call bullshit no doubt.  
"I've been dating him since Christmas break of last year. John has been dating Richard Starkey for a couple of months now." I say pulling my book bag up higher on my shoulder. "Come on Eppy I'll walk you to class." I say using the nickname John gave him earlier today. Just has we turn down the blue hall we run into none other then Paul. In my case quite literally, He ends up dropping his books.  
"Way to go." I say bending down to pick them up in front of his feet. Looking up at him through my eyelashes. We may not be in an open relationship but a little teasing has never hurt anybody.  
"Maybe if you watched where you’re going we wouldn’t have these little run ins.” Paul says in a false rude tone.  
“Hi John, have you seen Paul anywhere?” I say standing up handing him his books, He smiles at me.  
“I need to go to the book store later today, would you consider giving me the pleasure of your company?” He asks before I can reply he walks eight into another student causing Brian and myself to flinch. I roll my eyes and the two of us continue down the hall.  
“Is he always like that?” Brian asks once we’re out of ear shot.  
:” At least eighty five percent of the time, if you think he’s bad by himself wait until you see him and John together,” I say and he stops outside of the Chemistry room.  
“I’d imagine that’s a right mess, Well thanks for babysitting.” I cut him off again,  
“You have first lunch right?” I ask him.  
“Yes.”  
“Great, I’ll see you then,” I made my way to class, then a thought occurred to me. “Oh my god, I’m turning into Astrid.”  
At lunch Brian and I sit in the commons area. With him reading, and me actually eating. He shakes his head in distaste.  
“How can you eat that?” He asks looking at what’s supposed to be steak but tastes like charred something.  
“I don’t have much of a choice. Medicine is hard on an empty stomach.” His eyebrows rise like he’s curious but doesn’t want to be rude. “I have a heart problem.” I say and he looks slightly panicked. “It’s okay I shouldn’t drop dead suddenly, and I usually feel terrible the day of if I’m going to have an…” I pause thinking of a correct term, “Episode.” I finish. He nods and goes back to his book.  
When school lets out Richie is standing by the door.  
“George!” He shouts and meets me half way, taking my arm in his and leading me to the parking lot.  
“Just so you know, people saw you leave with me, so they will know if somethings up if I don’t come back.”  
“Relax, John and Paul are up to something that evolves us, but has usual we won’t know until they decide to tell us.”  
“So you decided that kidnapping me would make them tell us.”  
“Temporarily taking you, to a place you’re not allowed to go. “  
We’re leaving the bar it’s probably around seven, but Ringo has to get to work in the morning and I have school.  
“Maybe I should drive.” I say when he stumbles. I may not have my driver’s license, but I enjoy living.  
“We’ll be fine.” He says, and I try to push down the feeling of anxiety creeping up my spine. Shaking myself out of it I get into the passenger’s seat. Everything is going fine until about thirty minutes in the drive, I startle awake when a light shines into the window, and that’s the last thing I remember before it goes dark.  
Friday April 15th, 2016 Paul’s POV

I get to school looking for George, I sigh when I don’t see him, I saw John standing out front with his new friend Brian. Failing in my search for George I make my way back to John. When I get there his jaw is set and it looks like he’s grinding his teeth.  
“What crawled up you and died?” I ask he just takes in a sharp breath before saying,  
“Richard has gone M.I.A. and your boyfriend was the last person to see him.” I raise an eyebrow.  
“Well John, if it makes you feel any better George isn’t here.” I say and I see him tense,  
“Actually that makes me feel a whole lot worse.” He says going to the bus the just pulled up. I pull myself together ignoring the concern that creeps up on me. I go to my first block not bothering taking my stuff out. When the intercom comes on dismissing the band kids to go to Ratings.  
I get on the bus before everyone else, trumpet case on my lap, when Joey sits down next to me. I smile at him. We start off the first five minutes of the ride in silence, Joey tells me about the time he was on caffeine, talks to me about his friends’ social life, and about a girl he’s been crushing on since seventh grade. I just smile and nod, can’t help thinking about how George and Richie both seemingly disappear. Joey snaps his fingers in front of my face. I jerk out of my thoughts.  
“Well I’d say go for it but I know you won’t listen.” I say and he just continues on with the conversation.  
We get back to the school in time for first lunch the band hyped up because we got a one. I see Marinda pacing which is weird because out of the times I’ve seen her never have I seen her so active, She walks over to me giving me what I can only describe has a sad smile.  
“Paul, right?” She asks.  
“Yes.”  
“There was a car crash last night.” She says and I can’t understand why that connects to me.  
“Okay.”  
“And it was Richard Starkey and George.” She says and I pivot going back down the Fine Arts hall and towards the exit down there. Feeling in my pockets for my keys thanking God that I drove today. I start the car taking a deep breath. I rub my face turning on the radio hoping that will distract me, I pull out of the parking lot.  
It seems I get caught in every traffic light there is. When I get there I go up to the front desk and found Toni someone that used to work with mum,  
“Paul, what are you doing here?”  
“Can you tell me what room George Harrison is in>” I ask and she gives me a sympathetic smile typing on her computer before telling me. I go up to the third floor. I get the door and put my hand on the handle, taking a deep breath before going in the room. George is on the bed hooked up to multiple machines, it looks like he’s mostly breathing on his own. I pick up the chart at the end of the bed.  
PAITENT: George Harrison.  
DOB: February 25th, 1999  
DIAGNOISES: Minor Lacerations, bruised ribs, Right arm broken.  
I flinch at the last one. Sitting down next to his bed I must have spaced out because the next thing I’m aware of George is trying to sit up and I’m moving to stop him before he hurts himself even more.  
“Hey chill out.” I put my hand on his shoulder grabbing the pitcher of water filling up the small Styrofoam cup, letting him sip at it. “We’ve got to stop ending up like this George.” I say.  
“Yeah, well I didn’t exactly ask to get in a car accident.” He says just has Richard opens the door. He looks like shit, and I have a feeling why.  
“Sucks having a concussion on top of a hangover doesn’t it?” I ask he looks at George who shrugs at him the best he can.  
“Listen Paul, I only had two drinks I they weren’t even that strong.”  
“You don’t get how come I’m pissed do you?” This time it’s resonation in my voice. Of course he doesn’t know.  
“Because, I almost killed your boyfriend?” He guesses.  
“That’s part of it, but Julia was hit by a drunk driver.”  
“Who?” Oh my god those two really need to work on this talking thing,  
“John’s mother.” I snap. “There’s a reason one of the only rules he follows is the speed limit.” I say. Then everything goes to shit from there. Richard and I in each other’s faces. A loud whistle sound fills the air. Both Richard and I flinch at the sound facing John, He’s standing there with his arms crossed and he’s doing that think people do to make them seem bigger. He glares past the two of us eyes licked on George.  
“Harrison, explain now.” His words are clipped and it’s been awhile since I’ve seen him this pissed.  
“Richie wanted to have a couple of drinks so I tagged along, and seeing has I can’t drive we decided that he would be alright to, and obviously we were wrong.” And it would be a convincing lie if it wasn’t for the fact he was hooked up to a heart monitor.  
“Harrison.”  
“I offered to drive and that’s the only thing I left out.”  
“Was it that hard to tell the truth?” With that he turns sharply glaring at Richard, “And has for you. What the hell where you thinking? No, don’t answer that I already know the answer you weren’t. Out of all the stupid things..” Richard didn’t let him finish be just punched him in his face. I look over at George to see him trying to untangle the cords and get up. I just let him this time because maybe letting the sick one in the middle of this would prevent them from arguing, John was about to throw a punch when George gets there grabbing his arm.  
“That’s enough.” He says his breathing is labored the heart monitor becoming uneven causing me to step up. Putting my hand on the small of George’s back.  
“You two need to leave.’ I say they both open their mouths to argue. “I don’t want to hear it, George should be resting but instead he’s getting in the middle of people who are supposed to know better than to start a fight in the hospital. So I repeat Get. The. Hell. Out.” They looked stunned  
Sometime after they left and George was settled back in bed a nurse comes in asking for me hands me an envelope It had Richards writing on the front.  
I really didn’t want to do this over a letter but given today’s actions I’m left with no choice. I’m sorry. I’m sorry about George. I should’ve known better, I’m sorry that I even agreed to be in the band.  
Long story short; So maybe it seemed like a good idea at the time but looking back, I didn't know how much of a mess myself or the people around would be in.  
I got a scholarship to a different college that I could still claim and I’m going to. I’ll be back to pick up my drums at some point.  
Hope everything goes well  
-Ringo.  
“Well shit.” I say under my breath.


End file.
